Harvest Festivals
by Ichijou Yuu
Summary: the great W gakuen are having a party to celebrate the harvest but they face one problem the boys population are larger that the girls. so the student council are trying their best to even it out. and the plan they come out are back fired. suck at summary


**W gakuen – Sunday **

**09.00 a.m – student council meeting room **

"Can't we do something about the harvest festival aru?" said a chinnese boy.

"He's right after all the boys population are much bigger than the girls. Can't we do something about it eyebrow?" said the french boy

"Like I said before there's nothing we can do about it at the moment. And stop calling me eyebrow you wine freak" said the student council president with 'normal' eyebrow.

Yes the W gakuen student council president has a 'normal' eyebrow of course according to himself that is. And the usual happened again

"eye brows" said the vice-president

"wine freak" said england

This of course made the already messed up meeting more erm.. complicated.

"ano.. shouldn't we do something about them chugoku-san?" said the egyptian boy

"I don't really want to get into that mess aru. Beside I'm hungry aru. We should get 10 minutes break while they fight"

The other member just nod and began walking to the door leaving the two (president and vice-president of the student council ) alone.

**10 minutes later**

The other member just got back from their so called break and begain taking their seat.

"Have you two finished fighting aru?" said china.

"yes we have and shall we continue the meeting" said england

30 minutes later and nobody seems to have come up for the solution that is until...

"hmm.. how about this?" said france.

**W gakuen **

**Monday 07.00 a.m – classroom**

The bell signing that class have began rang and each students take their classes based on their location when a certain student council member make an announcement

( AN: because in every class have the same thing I'll just type it once )

" To tighten the bond of every nation rep. In this school the school board funale agreed to do a party to celebrate the harvest festival but because the number of the boys in this school are high the student council have decided that every boy that have not gotten a female partner within 2 days must take a lottery. In the lottery they will be decided to go as a boy or dressed as a girl that is all" said china

After that the boys are trying as fast as the could to find a girl..

**W gakuen **

**2 days later – after school – in the europe class**

England sighed. He was so caught up working his job that he forgot to find a partner.

'_oh well might as well get over it'_ he thought

His hand are shacking when he put his hand in the box hoping to get a blue ball out. But his luck just ran out when he pull out his hand and saw that he got a pink ball instead.

'_What the? No way in hell I'm gonna go there as a girl not a bloody chance oh well might as well see the others' _ he thought

While france got the blue ball. The italian twins both get the pink ball. German got a blue ball. Spain and greece both got blue balls.

Mean while latvia got a blue ball but in the end russia manage to persuade other poor nation to swap his pink ball with latvia's blue.

"here latvia. I think this ball suit you better da " he said and then smile.

Russia of course got a blue ball. While the rest of the baltic trio except lithuania who got lucky, are awarded with the pink balls. Yes the lucky lithuania are going to the party with the creepy belarus.

**After school – asian class**

China and japan both stare at the pink ball that they got. Their jaws dropped. While korea somewhere in the back screamed

"yes with this blue ball of mine and the pink balls of hyuung, hyuung breast will be mine"

The girls giggled while the proclaimed hyuungs just glared at the boy.

**American class – after school**

America pull out his hand from the box and saw the blue ball

"yes the hero will stay as a boy to the dance " he said

While his brother canada got the pink ball. He hugged his bear and said

"what should I do now kumakichi?" his eyes shows concern

The bear looked up and said

"dare?"

"it's me canada" he said

And thus the pet doesn't remembered the master and the master doesn't remembered the pet

**W gakuen **

**School broadcasting room**

France just thought up something else to make england more misarable and decide to up the "game" a little

* * *

umm please review because I need to feedback

you'll review da^^


End file.
